


Sit Still

by Doctor_Chaos



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Cock Warming, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Chaos/pseuds/Doctor_Chaos
Summary: Illinois has a little fun teasing his beautiful boyfriend.





	Sit Still

"Ill - Illino - _please!_"

Illinois chuckled, squeezing Eric's hips and holding him steady. "Now now, honey...you can keep still a little longer for me, can't you?"

Eric whined, but nodded his head, swallowing thickly and panting. He was shaking, every muscle pulled tight from sitting on Illinois' dick and _not being able to move_ for nearly an hour. His fingernails dug into his elbows, arms tied behind his back, and a black blindfold tied around his eyes. He licked his lips, and tried to grind down on Illinois, but Illinois wouldn't let him, just tightened his grip and watched the frustrated tears trickle from beneath the blindfold. Eric's was drooling precum everywhere, making a little puddle on Illinois' belly, but he didn't care. A gleam flashed in Illinois' eyes, and he grinned, rolling his hips up into Eric's tight heat _just _to tease him. Eric cried out sharply, more desperate whines escaping him as he tried to _move_, clenching around Illinois, and Illinois groaned, eyes fluttering shut as he resisted the urge to just abandon his plans and pound Eric into the _fucking _mattress.

Illinois cracked one eye open, at the utterly _wreaked _and _desperate _man above him, and his grin returned. He let go of Eric's hips with one hand, brushing Eric's sweaty hair away from his forehead, and Eric leaned into the touch with a whimper, shifting around, and Illinois could _see _his muscles resisting the urge to _move_. "Illinois, please, _please_, want more, want you to _move_ -"

"Shh, I know, honey." Illinois ran a hand through Eric's hair again, gently massaging his scalp, and Eric squirmed more. He clenched around him again, and Illinois' hand reflexively tightened in his hair, pulling on the strands, and Eric moaned, bucking his hips as much as the hand still holding him still allowed. Illinois rubbed little circles onto his hips with his thumb. "Can you be still on your own for me? For just a moment?"

Eric made a frustrated noise, hands clenching into fists, but he nodded, eventually going completely still. Illinois took the moment to watch Eric's abs twitch with the effort, Eric breathing heavily and still _shaking_, his legs squeezing Illinois' waist. Illinois chuckled again, and reached over to the bedside table to grab what he'd set out there in preparation. Eric's hips jolted in place as Illinois fiddled with what he'd grabbed, licking his lips again. "Wh-wh-what are you -"

Eric was cut off by his own loud, broken moan when Illinois pressed the fingertip vibrator against the head of his dick and turned it on, his other hand going back to holding Eric in place. Eric sobbed, his back arching into the touch, and he raised himself a bit off Illinois' cock before his shaking thighs forced him to drop back down _hard_, and he let out another broken moan. He squirmed in Illinois' hold, whether to get away from the relentless vibrations or to get _more _Illinois couldn't tell. Eric fought between grinding down on Illinois, clenching around him in fluttering spasms that had Illinois' eyes rolling back in his head, and thrusting forward into the vibrations, resulting in him riding Illinois a little, desperate for stimulation. "Illi, Illi _please_, please please please, wanna cum, _please!_"

"Patience, Eric." Illinois shifted his finger, circling Eric's tip lightly with the vibrations. Eric was gasping and making high-pitched, desperate sounds, rocking back on Illinois' cock while at the same time trying to get more of vibrations. More tears slipped past the blindfold, and Eric whined, arching his back again before sinking back down on Illinois. Illinois had to close his eyes, digging his finger into Eric's slit and rolling his hips up just to hear him _scream_. Eric broke off into a _sob_, though he held himself back, and Illinois smiled. "Come on, honey, _beg _for it. You wanna cum, don't you?"

"_Yes!_" Illinois went back to circling Eric's tip, and Eric bowed his head, trembling worse than ever. "_Please please please _let me cum, I-I-I've been so good, I wanna cum, please let me - _AHH~!_"

Illinois let go of Eric's hip, jerking him off roughly while he trailed the vibrator over his balls, and Eric came with a shout, painting Illinois' chest white. Illinois pulled his hands away, scrambling to turn the vibrator off and get it off his finger before he flipped them over on the bed and _slammed _into Eric at a rough, unforgiving pace. Eric squeaked and squirmed, his noises getting higher and higher-pitched as overstimulation set in, and Illinois leaned down to kiss at his collar bone, nipping harshly at his skin to leave nice little bruises. Eric was unable to keep still, his head tossing side to side, rambling unintelligible sounds as Illinois pounded into him. Illinois didn't last long - Eric had been a lovely little cock warmer for nearly an _hour_ after all, plus the _delicious _agony Illinois just put him through - and his pace began to stutter, until he came deep inside Eric with a grunt.

Panting, Illinois slowly peeled the blindfold off Eric's face, stuck to him with sweat and tears, and he smiled softly when Eric blinked up at him, big, beautiful brown eyes wide as he stared up at him. "Hey. How you feeling?"

Eric smiled, laughing a little and closing his eyes. "...Really nice. M'sleepy though. Wanna bath..."

Illinois laughed. "Alright honey, I'll go get that ready. Roll over for me so I can untie you first."

After pulling out with a soft noise from Eric, Illinois flipped him over to pick at the knots binding Eric's wrists to his elbows. At some point, Eric fell asleep as Illinois untied him, and Illinois couldn't help but smile.

He kissed Eric on the forehead, chuckling at his soft snores, and left to draw a bath for them both.


End file.
